La Mujer Casada y el Samurai
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Jin no podía aceptar que esa mujer abandonara su libertad, no después de haberla oído reir. No podía permitir que esa risa se apagase. Algo en ella movía sus sentimientos por lo general estáticos. Algo en ella lo llenaba de calidez. Esta es mi primer historia de samurai Champloo, inspirada en el capitulo once del anime. ¿Me regalan un review? #Viñeta #Esperolesguste #11/11/16


¿Por qué esta mujer lo estaba ayudando con SU trabajo? Se suponía que debía atender un puesto de venta de anguilas a la parrilla, pero siendo sinceros no tenía ni idea de cómo prepararlas. Ella con una gran disposición se puso a ayudarlo sin decir palabra y esa noche se pasó cocinando en un puesto callejero bajo la lluvia.

Ella le contó una historia que ya había escuchado y visto en muchos lugares. Un esposo sumido en las deudas que ofrecía el cuerpo de su mujer a otros como pago por éstas. Insano, Injusto, Imperdonable. Pero esta vez la historia a Jin, lo tocó de una manera diferente.

Luego de que el último cliente se hubo retirado él preparó para ella un platillo de anguilas a la parrilla, intentando aplicar lo que le había visto hacer. Fracasando estrepitosamente. Y a pesar de todo eso, ella lo comió igual solo porque él lo había preparado.

Shino se despidió de Jin ya que sabía que su vida como mujer libre terminaba esa noche. Al otro día se volvieron a encontrar. La hermosa mujer de finas facciones, cabello de seda y piel de porcelana había dejado el paraguas en la tienda como un pretexto para volver a verlo, y el no lo pensó dos veces antes de buscarla para llevárselo. Algo de ella movía sus sentimientos generalmente estáticos.

Cuando le quiso devolver el paraguas ella prefirió que él se lo quedara ya que a ella ya no le sería de utilidad. Jin vio los ojos de Shino y solo pudo apreciar con incipiente tristeza una resignación, furia y tristeza sin límites.

La primera vez que la visitó en el burdel —como una especie de cliente— ella sintió la necesidad de cumplir con su cometido como prostituta y satisfacerlo, pero el se negó. Jin había venido para ofrecerle una salida. Una salida que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar por temor a fallar.

Shino no pretendía tener una esperanza que luego se esfumara y quebrara su voluntad.

El quería demostrarle que volver a ser libre no era un sueño, que con su fuerza podía hacerlo posible. Jin pretendía hacerle saber, que si ella lo pidiera él la llevaría consigo. No era una lucha externa, para Shino la lucha era consigo misma. No era su culpa tener un esposo terrible y por Dios que era injusto tener que pagar con su cuerpo y su dignidad las estupideces de él.

Jin no pudo controlarse cuando vio que un momento después de salir ella de la habitación donde solos se encontraban su esposo la golpeó. Pero rebosó más su alma de furia cuando ella le pidió que no le hiciera más daño. Su corazón estaba oprimido.

Durante la noche estuvo pensando qué hacer. Si actuar o no. Si desenvainar su espada o dejarla enfundada. Optó por la primera. Se llevaría a Shino de ese lugar, puesto que algo en ella lo atraía, y no permitiría que se pudriese allí.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Fuu lo abordó indagando su accionar, diciéndole que si no volvía rompería su promesa de ir con ella y con Mugen en busca del samurai que olía a girasoles. Ese fue el momento que más le dolió a Jin. Había aprendido a querer a ese par, había aprendido a quererlos, dentro de su matiz de frialdad.

Cuando llegó con Shino y le comunicó su decisión ella no podía creerle. Seguramente ella ya había abandonado la esperanza al conocer la situación de una prostituta en ese momento de la historia. Había bajado los brazos mucho antes de entrar al burdel. Desde esa noche en el puente, Shino se había dado por vencida, había dejado que encadenaran las alas que le permitirían volar y Jin pretendía ser esas nuevas alas.

—Iré contigo.

Finalmente luego de una corta conversación ella se decidió. Ya lo había pensado y no quería pasar el resto de su vida satisfaciendo los lascivos deseos de ancianos y obesos mequetrefes adinerados. Jin era la mejor opción. Quizás no podría quedarse con él, pero por lo menos podría esperarlo. Si él no hubiera pasado esa noche por el puente junto a ella, seguramente su alma ya no estaría en el mundo de los vivos. Shino lo sabía y por eso es que se decidió.

La persecución no se hizo esperar cuando el dueño del burdel descubrió la huida de una de sus perras. Shino y Jin corrieron por las calles oscuras usando esa oscuridad como velo para huir, pero los encontraron y pronto se vieron rodeados.

El dueño del burdel les recordó una realidad que recorrió el cuerpo de Shino como agua fría en mitad del invierno.

—El mundo no es tan sencillo.

Jin no permitiría que esas palabras se cumplieran. Cuando fue a tomar sus espadas se dio cuenta que no las traía consigo así que no le quedó más remedio que utilizar sus puños y piernas para derrotar a sus agresores.

Golpeó con fuerza a todo el que se acercaba, ya fuera a él o a Shino y no derramó ni una gota de sudor. Mugen y Fuu no se hicieron esperar llegando para ayudar a su compañero y entre los tres continuaron con la batalla y la huida.

Jin y Shino llegaron al borde de un lago donde ella abordó un pequeño bote que la llevaría —a salvo— al otro lado. Su esposo llegó desesperado para preguntarle si lo abandonaría y ella tirándole el dinero en el rostro le dijo bastante enojada.

—Este el precio de la mujer que alguna vez fue tu esposa. Recobraré mi vida.

Al final era libre de las cadenas invisibles que la oprimían. Era una mujer fuerte e independiente y con el tiempo recuperaría toda su confianza. Cuando el bote comenzó su movimiento ella pudo ver como rodeaban a Jin. En tres movimientos de la espada los tres hombres que amenazaban la vida del hombre de lentes cayeron muertos al suelo.

Él no la olvidaría a ella. Y ella no lo olvidaría a él. En ese momento Jin se prometió en silencio volver por ella cuando cumpliera su palabra con Fuu. Esa mujer le recordaba a la primera mujer que había amado. Si esta era su segunda media naranja, sin duda volvería por ella, sin duda que lo haría.


End file.
